Misfortune to Fortunate
by emslie
Summary: After Edward left Bella in New Moon, but three years later. He never came back and Bella became a Vampire hunter. On a job, she was bitten by the one whom she hunted. Where would she have to go? To the Vampire, Edward Cullen, the one who she hated most. I'm so sorry guys, but this story is up for adoption. I've fallen out of love with this phase in my life, so if you want it PM me!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Agony- extreme prolonged pain; intense physical or mental suffering. That didn't even begin to explain what I was feeling, the torture and anguish I was going through. The pain wasn't even mostly based on the torment of the actual transformation to vampire, but the fact that I was going to be one of those creatures. _

_I refused to think about the last vampire I had actually spent time with, but I couldn't keep my mind from roaming back to him as I withered in pain on the cold metal table. I wouldn't scream, I told myself, that would be giving in to the monster that did this to me._

_The last Vampire I had been with before I began my life as a Vampire Hunter, had been Edward Cullen. I had loved him, and he had left me. He left me broken hearted and battered, never to return. _

_He ripped my heart out by the core, I never loved anyone else. He ruined my life and now I was becoming one of his kind. I felt nausea in the pit of my stomach from the realization of the fact that I would actually be one of those wretched murderous beings that I hated so much._

_I had spent the last three years perfecting my craft of hunting down and killing Vampires. It wasn't easy, but I had become one of the most feared in my profession. It was my hatred for Edward that drove me to my greatest. He was in the back of my mind everywhere I went, pushing me. _

_I still had dreams about him; they were more like memories than anything. These memories were from when we were happy together, the first year I lived in that little town of Forks. He was living there with his family, they were all immaculately beautiful, and all 'vegetarians' as they liked to call themselves; it meant they didn't eat humans, only animals._

_I loved him so much, at the time I was with him I had actually wanted_ to be a Vampire. I was disgusted with myself for this. How could I want to be a vile, worthless, creature? It was unfathomable even to myself.

I switched topics, I pondered what I would do to that evil little man when I was done in the cellar of where ever I was. I remembered clearly what had happened the night before when I had been bitten.

I was hunting a Vampire in the Sacramento area, I was walking in the downtown region of town where I had heard he liked to find his victims. Walking past an abandoned building, I had the strangest feeling of unease. Suddenly, a dark figure emerged behind me.

I spun quickly around to face the vamp I was looking for. I smiled at him, he had come to me. How easy? I thought smugly to myself.

"I hear you're looking for me." he said, with a slight English accent.

"I'm afraid you're right, uh, Eric Northman." I said, pulling his name out of my memory. He smiled at me, a fanged smile. Most Vampires liked to keep their fangs retracted when around humans, but some, like this vamp, showed what they were at all times. That was one of the reasons I had been hired to take this one out.

"How lovely," he spoke seductively, trying to dazzle me. That no longer worked on me. "My prey has come to me." he laughed.

"On the contrary, you will be the one not making it out of this confrontation."

He laughed even louder at that. "Oh, dear. You are naïve. You're but a twenty year-old human."

"Twenty-one." I corrected. Today was my birthday.

"Tisk, tisk." he muttered. "So arrogant." He said, walking closer to me. "Too bad you won't make it to be twenty-two, but I have orders to take you."

He lunged at me before I had time to think about what he had said. Grabbing me with both hands, he brought me to the ground. As soon as I was secured under him and couldn't move, he said, "See you in three days, darling." He sunk his sharp teeth into the nape of my neck.

As soon as the venom entered my veins the fire started. It was unbearable, but I wouldn't scream; I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. He carried me into the abandoned warehouse, down three flights of stairs and into a small cellar-type storage room.

There was a metal autopsy table in the middle of the room where he set me down and strapped me in. The whole time, he hummed tunes that hadn't been heard since the baroque period. He was an ass. He left soon after, but before he did, he kissed me good bye. He's a huge ass.

Stuck in my thoughts, I realized the fire that had been causing my pain was subsiding. Was I finally dying? I hoped.

Was I rejecting the change or something? It had only been two days, it took three days for the transformation to be finished.

But even as I thought this, the fire was totally out, all that was left was a numb throbbing that was slowly ceasing as it traveled up my body. It ended at the place where he had bitten me.

I felt strong and powerful and beautiful. It was exhilarating. I was ready for anything. But where would I go?

I couldn't go back to my maker; never would I do that. Where else?

The only place I could think of probably didn't even have Vampires living in it anymore. And I hated those Vampires, mainly one of them. But I had to try.

I was going back to Forks, Washington, to the Cullen's.

**APOV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was impossible, we had left on Edward's orders just so this wouldn't be her future. I thought to myself as I put my head in my hands. If I had been human, I would have started crying by then. But as it was, I wasn't human; I was a vampire.

"Alice," Jasper began with a furrowed brow and a worried expression in his eyes. "What was the vision of, dear?"

I couldn't tell him, he couldn't keep his thoughts hidden from Edward like I could. It was going to kill Edward when he found out was had become of the only woman he had ever loved; he still loved her.

I had many visions of Bella Swan becoming a Vampire, they started the day Edward met her; I knew they would love each other and spend the rest of their existence together. He loved her so much that he couldn't bear to let her have the life he had. He hated what he was, he still did, he wouldn't give her up to that.

He was still distraught from having to leave her, he wasn't the same Edward. He hadn't gone near the beautiful Steinway we had sitting in the living room. Never again, he told us over and over, never again will he play that blasted instrument.

It tortured Esme every time he said it, he was so depressed. The love he had for Bella was all he thought about, he didn't want to live any longer.

Now she would be one of us, just like my earlier visions had told. And she was looking for us. I had to get this sorted out before I told my family, none of them could keep secrets from Edward, and he wouldn't want to hear of this when she was still a newborn.

"It will rain next week." I told him, with a fake smile plastered to my face. He bought it though, because he knew with rain came thunder and we could play baseball.

"Excellent!" he said with a smile.

I got up then, I had to go make my plans to go to Forks where I would meet the Vampire Bella. It hurt me to think of how Edward would take this news when it was time to tell him.

Running out the back door, I went to the woods where I could be in peace with my own thoughts. The run was amazing, it always felt exhilarating when I ran.

I came to a stop at a huge tree and shrunk down till I was sitting at it's base.

Filled with the silence, I began to think. How would I explain my absence to my family? I could say that I was wanting to go get some of my other clothes from that house. Or all other houses we kept furnished at all times.

Yes, that would work. They know I like clothes and that I missed some of my favorite outfits. There's one of my excuses.

How to explain Bella to them, though? I thought and though about that one, for hours. Nothing came to me, it was unusual for me not to know what is going on. I had the power of clairvoyance for Christ's sake! I should be able to make up an excuse.

I decided the answer would come to me and ran back inside to speak to Carlisle and the rest of the family.

"Carlisle?" I said as I stepped into the house, I knew he could hear me.

"Yes?" he said emerging from the staircase, he must have been in his study.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, come on." he said with a wave of his hand as he went back up the old staircase. I followed him until we reached his study door and he held it open for me to enter. I sat in one of his leather backed chairs as he took his normal seat behind the huge ebony desk.

"What is it, Alice?" he seemed worried. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no, Carlisle. I just wanted to let you know that I was going back to some of the old house to get some clothes." I said with a smile, I hoped my excuse was good enough.

I felt less confident, sitting in front of my father figure. He knew so much, it was hard to lie to him.

"Lovely," he said. "When are you leaving?"

"Um, I haven't decided yet," I said, but then added that it would be soon. I didn't know how long it would be until Bella was fully transformed, or if she was already on her way to see us. I needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Alright." he said.

"Actually," I began. " I think I'll leave now."

He was taken aback by my sudden choice. "Okay, tell your mother goodbye before you leave." he said sternly.

"Okay." I said cheerfully. "Bye, Carlisle!" I called as I exited the room.

I listened to the voices below me; Jasper, Emmett and Edward were in the living room. Jasper and Emmett were trying to cheer Edward up, they had all but given up on him in the past three years, they wanted their brother back. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter as Jasper said something ridiculous.

Rosalie was in the garage working on Emmett's Jeep which he had done something audacious to. I could hear her insults at his fast driving as she worked feverishly to fix what ever it was he had done.

It took me a second to find Esme, I finally heard her small laughter at whatever Emmett had said while trying to make Edward smile. I should have figured she would be with him, she was so upset by his depression. She liked to be near him whenever he felt like opening up to someone, which was rare.

I skipped down the stairs, hamming up my normal 'Alice' excitedness. Everyone always thought of me as the bubbly pixie vampire.

"Esme," I said as I skidded to a halt in front of her. " I wanted to say bye before I left, I'm going to some of the other houses to get my clothes."

"Are you sure you must go now?" she said, she never liked it when one of her kiddies left her.

"Yea, I don't think I'll be gone too terribly long though. Probably only a few weeks. _Or months_." I mumbled.

She frowned at the last part, but let it slide. "Okay, don't forget to call us and check in." she said as she tugged me into a huge mom huge. "Goodbye, dear."

I waved goodbye to the rest in to the room. Jasper got up and said he wanted to go with me.

"That's not necessary. You're needed here anyway, remember it's supposed to rain next week. You wouldn't want to miss that, now would you?"

He smiled and kissed me goodbye.

I walked into the garage to find Rosalie exactly where I thought she was, lying on the ground under a giant Jeep.

"Hey, Rose." I said as I walked over to where she was lying. She grunted in reply.

"I'm leaving. See you in a few weeks." I said.

"Which car are you taking?" her voice was muffled as she emerged from under the vehicle.

"The Bugatti Veyron." The car was absolutely amazing. It accelerated from 0 to 60 in 2.5 seconds, shoots to 125 in 7.3, and to 200 in less than 20. Of course I was taking this specific car.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" She caught on quickly to why I need that car.

"I'm not in a hurry, just want a fast car." I told her defensively. I turned and stalked over to my beautiful car.

Just as I was about to open the door, Rosalie jumped in front of me.

"It's better if you don't know." I said whispered forcefully. "It'll will kill Edward, I have to keep this secret. You'll find out sooner or later."

"Sooner rather than later." she said as she moved aside and let me into the car. It wasn't long before I hit the interstate and was going well over 100 mph. I decided to kick it up a notch. It would take me over a day to get to Forks if I went only 100 mph, however if I traveled at 200 it would only take twelve hours.

Let's just say I went a little over the 90 mile an hour speed limit.

Misfortune to Fortunate


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, readers!  
First of all, thanks so much for reading! And second, i'm sooo sorry i haven't written in a while. It was the end of school and i had color guard try outs, then one of my closest friend's sweet sixteen. My sis's graduation, i'm surprised too :). Then 4-h camp, then my family vacation to Disney World for a week. Just got back last saturday. I had guard practice mon-wed from 8-12. So lets just say, i've been a busy bee. Now that it's been summer for a few weeks, things should be calming down. I hope to be able to write the next chapter sooner.  
Thanks again for reading,  
~emslie~**

Chapter 2

Luckily, it was night when I emerged from the double doors of the abandoned warehouse. The moon glowed brightly and happily in the sky, high above my head. I would never be happy again; from now on, I'm a monster. A monster to be feared and hunted. Maybe someone will have mercy on me and kill me quickly.

I had been standing outside in the moon's rays for a few minutes, but no one had passed me, there weren't any cars on the road or any people on the sidewalk. I thanked God for that, even if He didn't listen to Vampires.

I began walking back to the central part of the city, where most people were and my hotel was. I walked briskly, hoping it was late enough that no humans would be out and about so I wouldn't be tempted. I didn't want to live a normal Vampire's life, I wanted to eat animals and never have to harm a human.

I turned a few corners and walked about four blocks before I saw the first human. It was like she was moving in slow motion; she was considerably slower than me. She didn't notice me, as I had quickly moved into the shadows. I saw and smelt her, but what surprised me was that I wasn't enticed by her scent, it held nothing of interest for me.

I moved at a human pace as I stepped out of the shadows and closer to the human girl. She was maybe nineteen at the most, not old at all. She was very pretty; blonde with long legs and a slim middle, just what every guy wants. I hoped Eric Northman wasn't in the vicinity because she wouldn't stand a chance against him.

She smiled and kept walking as she passed me. She didn't say a word to me, it appeared that I didn't look 'different' or 'unnatural' to her. I was so relieved and hoped that no one else would find me odd looking.

……

I walked right passed the men, who ogled at me, as I passed the front desk in the hotel lobby and went on up to my room. It looked the same as it had when I left it two days ago, but it had an odd smell.

Someone had been in my hotel room, and not just anyone, it had been a vampire. I sniffed around my room some more and saw that they had gone through all of my things. My suitcase was empty, its contents strewn across the floor. They looked through my computer, and probably found who I was searching for. I suppose that is why he knew I was looking for him.

Whoever it was that had been here was gone now and hadn't taken anything. I decided to put that problem on the backburner and wait until I got the whole inhuman immortal thing under control.

I picked up my clothes that were on the floor and shoved them in my suitcase, not caring about it being neat or all fitting. I did a quick sweep through the room, checking that I had everything. I went to grab my keys from the end table by the door and caught a peek at myself in the mirror above it.

I was startled at what I saw, it was nothing that I had expect. I knew that new Vamps and human hunting ones had red eyes, and I knew that my features were supposed to change and become more beautiful. But I looked the same. My skin was maybe a hint lighter than before, my lips a bit fuller, and my features smoother, but I still looked like me. My eyes were almost the same as before too, still the same chocolate brown that Edward liked so much.

I chose to not think about that until I saw the Cullen's. Carlisle would know something about all of this. I started to reach for my keys, but they slid into my hand without me having to move.

_No, that couldn't have happened. You're being crazy, Bella. _I told myself.

I set the keys on the far side of the table and held my hand out again. I gasped as the cold metal glided right into my waiting palm. It was amazing, I did it again and again. Every time, the keys moved effortlessly into my hand. I switched to my phone to see if I could get it to do the same thing. Before I got get it out of my pocket though, it was in my hand. It was just like magic.

Most of the Cullen's had special talents once they were turned, maybe I did too?

_Maybe you're telekinetic? _I heard the disbelief even in my own thoughts.

_Put it out of your mind, now! You don't need distractions like this when you're new and alone. First find the Cullen's then talk to Carlisle about it. Then you can have you're preposterous ideas about latent powers or whatever, you don't even know that's what this is._

One side of my mind was debating the negatives, I was a newborn, alone, and knew absolutely nothing about being a vampire. Maybe all newborns had this for a while, hell, maybe all vamps did too! How do I know? But another part of me argued the other side.

_Like you said, how _do_ you know? You may have one of these powers like Edward, Alice, or Jasper does! You might be powerful too. You deserve it, you worked hard enough as a human to have a little fun as a Vampire. Don't punish yourself, Bella. It wasn't your fault that you were turned and it wasn't your fault Edward left you._

_Of course it's her fault. _The other voice in my head contended. _She wasn't being careful enough the other night or she would have seen his attack coming. And don't even get me started on the Edward subject. She wasn't good enough for him in the first place, he shouldn't have even been with an unworthy being like her. He had the looks of an angel and acted like one. She was a stupid human and now isn't even a good vampire. She's gone delusional if you ask me._

_Well no one did._

_You are stuck in a fantasy land! You're being-_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I screamed out loud at myself. I had been having those voices in my head since Edward left, one telling me I was dumb and not worthy and the other telling me I was too good. It was confusing and I always wanted to believe the positive voice, but couldn't. I didn't believe what it was telling me.

I pretty much ran to the elevator once I was out of my room. Naturally, with my bad luck, I was on the top floor and it was a major day for check outs. The elevator stopped on pretty much every floor and was fully crowded by the time we were to fifth floor. I was stuck in the corner in the little box filled with humans. Not good.

_Should have taken the stairs, idiot. _Just guess which voice that was.

_You know, I agree. Not smart, not at all. _Now they agree? My acute paranoid schizophrenia was really messing with me.

The man at the check in/out counter was unreasonably slow and flirtatious. It took me at least thirty minutes just to get him to take my credit card, I really considered handing him a wad of cash and walking out.

Once I was in the car, it gave me time to relax and calm myself. I was really quite flustered from the nights events. And it was only 9 o'clock. Plus, I had a fourteen hour drive ahead of me. I thank the inventor of tented windows.

I plugged my IPod into the speaker and tried to find something to put me in the mood to drive for hours upon hours. Well, that was pretty much all the 1700 and some odd songs I had. Yay for shuffling!

The first song was Something I said by_**Safetysuit.**_

_Was it something I said to you?  
__And was it something we can work through?  
__And was it something I made you do?  
__Or was that something you?_

That was too close to my own story, I couldn't handle it. I asked myself those questions all the time. Was it my fault? Why didn't he love me any longer? What did I do?

Next song. Skin by _**Alexz Johnson**_

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
__Is it a crime, am I overreacting?  
__Oh, he's under my skin  
__Just give me something to get rid of him  
__I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
__Another little white lie  
__So what you had didn't fit  
__Among the pretty things  
__Never fear, never fear  
__I now know where you've been_

Again, just like my story. I was, am still, falling apart. I can't get him out of my head, he's there always; a never ending haunt. I wish he were gone, and sometimes I wish he were dead, but I know I wouldn't be able to live if he were.

Next song. _Liar Liar _by _**Alexz Johnson**_

_You said I was your everything,  
__You said I was the one,  
__You played me like a radio,  
__You used to love that I had no shame._

Next. Going Through Changes by _**Army of Me**_

_I am still yours even if you're not mine  
__I stare at the floor and I study the lines  
__Oh, I took my place at the back of the crowd  
__Baby, I couldn't see, but at least it was loud.  
__At least it was loud.  
__And I've been going through changes  
__I've been going through changes.  
__I've been going through changes.  
__And I know that I needed changes,  
__But not this, this is not painless.  
__Oh no, this is not painless. _

Next. One Fine Day by _**Natalie Merchant**_

_One fine day,  
__You'll look at me  
__And then you'll know our love was meant to be.  
__One fine day,  
__You're gonna want me  
__For your girl.  
__The arms I long for  
__Will open wide  
__And you'll be proud to have me  
__Right by your side.  
__One fine day,  
__Your gonna want me  
__For your girl._

I felt like crying, I had been listening to these songs and never notice that I related to them. They were what was happening to me, what was in my head.

I turned off the radio, not willing to try to listen to anything else. I drove the rest of the way in silence. I arrive at the Cullen house in Forks a little before schedule, it was only 10 o'clock.

As per usual in this little town of Forks, Washington, it was pouring, totally overcast, and thundering. The thunder always reminded me of Edward because he loved to play baseball and only could when it thundered. But thinking of Edward put me in a sort of sad mood, so as I got out of my little 2008 Impala, and got totally drenched, I smelled it, vampire. Then I heard the vampire and it immediately registered with me that Alice had come to greet me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**APOV**

Our old house in Forks looked exactly the same as before. Nothing had changed, it was still beautiful as the way Esme intended it to be over seventy years prior. We left all our possessions here; couches, beds, tables, chairs; you name, it was left here.

I walked slowly through the living room, remembering the events of that fateful day that eventually led to Edward leaving Bella despite my severe protests.

It was Bella's eighteenth birthday party and she was opening the presents we all got her. She was embarrassed, of course, by all the attention we gave her, but she was happy that day. While opening one wrapped box, she got a paper cut. Jasper couldn't help himself, he was still new at our way of life. Besides that, he was very thirsty and Bella's blood smelt good to all of us.

Jasper jumped and, to save her, Edward pushed her out of the way and straight into a table. She walked away with only a few stitches and told everyone she was perfectly fine, but Edward couldn't shake off what he'd done or what Jasper tried to do.

Not long after, Edward left Bella in those woods to be found by the Werewolves from La Push. Bella became a shadow of the girl she used to be until she fought back, became a hunter. I saw all of this in numerous visions and she stayed human in them, for a while. But the one I had yesterday, it was too clear, too premeditated. I knew she would become one of us, there was no stopping it. There was only stopping the information from reaching Edward before she was ready to be presented to the Vampire community.

Not a debutant ball or anything, but I had to at least get her able to hunt safely on her own, and hopefully for animals.

I was sitting on the white couch in the living room when I heard the wheels coming down the drive way. I got up and slowly made my way to the window to watch even though I knew who it would be.

Bella drove up in an Impala, at least it wasn't her beat-up old truck. She looked stable enough, but I smelled human all over her. I prayed that she hadn't stopped on the side of the road for a 'snack' if you catch my drift.

I opened the front door and stood in the threshold, staring at her as she stared at me. My mouth dropped wide open when I saw what she looked like. Jasper, with his southern ways, would have called it catching flies because my mouth made a perfect O.

Bella looked almost exactly the same as she did three years ago. At first glance, I couldn't even tell that she was a Vampire, I could have sworn I had vastly misinterpreted my vision. But at a closer look, her skin had paled considerably, even in the bad lighting of the storm I could see that. Her eyes though, they were the same brown as mine when I'm not fed. They were supposed to be bright red or crimson. This was weird.

"Hello, Alice." she said meekly, taking slow steps toward me. Her voice sounded like her name now. Bells. Thousands of then all chiming to make a beautiful chorus of words.

"Oh, Bella! I missed you so much!" I said, forgetting everything I'd learned about newborns and them being hungry. I ran to her and put my arms around her in a tight hug that even Emmett would have trouble breathing in. At first she just stood there, awkwardly, but then she hugged me back like we'd never been apart.

"I missed you too, Ali!" I pulled away and put my hands on her shoulders so I could get a better look at her. I was no longer stunned by her facial looks, but now by her clothes. She looked chic! My Bella had grown up, fashion wise, and I had missed it all.

"Is that a cashmere poncho you're wearing?" I asked, bewildered. I could have sworn I saw one a few days ago on the runway.

"Yes, it's Ralph Lauren." she said with a smile.

"And are those Jimmy Choo's?" I gasped as I looked down at her stunning boots.

"Yep."

"But together, that's like what? $1,500?" I asked.

"I may not have been Van Helsing, but I did pretty well for myself." She told me, bringing up the infamous Vampire novel _Dracula_, Van Helsing was the protagonist and Vampire Hunter.

"Right, well I bet you're hungry, huh?" I looked at her hopefully. _Please, please, please want to eat animals!_

**BPOV **

"Right, well I bet you're hungry, huh?" Alice said. As if on cue, the back of my throat started to burn as the venom started pooling in my mouth, I felt my fangs pull forward and I knew I wouldn't be able to retract them till I was fed.

"Mhm." I said and nodded fervently.

"Have you given any thought to what you'll…" she trailed off and began again. "To what you're, um…"

"My dietary habits will be?" I offered, she looked really uncomfortable and that wasn't an Alice trait.

"Yes, exactly. Have you given any thought to what your dietary habits will be?"

"Hmm… let me think." I said sarcastically. "Of course, I'm going to be like you, Alice. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, okay, let's go!" she said with a bright smile as she took off running into the woods. "Follow me!"

I ran after her and it was less than a few seconds before I caught up to her. Wow, I was fast.

"You might even be faster than Edward." she said to me. I'm sure the hurt registered on my face after she said his name because she immediately took it back and said she was sorry she brought it up.

"No, it's fine." I told her over and over. "It's not your fault, I'm being a baby." She finally let it go and we kept running. We were coming upon a large creek that a human definitely couldn't jump over. Alice somersaulted over it and came to a halt on the other side, laughing like a hyena.

"Come on, Bells!" she called to me.

"Alright, you asked for it!" I yelled back, she didn't know what to expect. I took a running leap and flew right into her, knocking her down. We both got up laughing like we should be in insane asylums.

"Okay, now for the food." I nodded. "Close your eyes and listen, what do hear?"

"Water, and uh, leaves, and a uh, A HEARTBEAT!"

"Yes, now what do you smell?"

I took a good whiff of the air as I blew around my face. "Blood, animal blood. It's a deer?"

"Don't question yourself. Your first instinct is usually right."

"Okay."

"Now, back to the deer. Where is it?"

I closed my eyes and used the two senses Alice had taught me to use to find where in the hell the little thing had gone. The wind blew from the Northeast with the scent of the animal so I listened that way and heard hooves. "Northeast, that way." I said pointing to where I thought I had heard the hooves.

"Do you know how many there are?"

"More than one."

"Specifics." I listened more intently with my ears and my nose.

"Three, a doe and two fawns."

"Good. Now when you get close to them, be quiet and stealthy, deer have good hearing. When you come upon her, go for the neck and snap it quickly."

"Less pain?" I asked, hoping that was the real reason.

"That's part of it." she said simply. "Alright, now it's time." She motioned for me to run, so I did.

I listened for the heartbeats of the animals and followed their scents. I found them in the middle of many trees; the fawns were playing and the mother was munching on grass. It was a beautiful picture. I felt oddly like the hunter in Bambi, but I knew it was this or humans. One or the other, not neither.

I jumped lithely and quickly down from where I was perched high above the deer on a tree branch. I landed right next her and bit down fiercely on her neck. She died instantly and the hot, sticky, delicious blood filled my mouth. It tasted wonderful, not metallic like blood tastes when you're human. I was unable to describe what it was like.

As I finished and was wiping the blood from my lips, Alice walked into view. She looked at me and smiled.

"Not even a drop on that beautiful outfit." Of course she was only worried about my clothes. I rolled my eyes at her.

"How did I do?"

"You're a natural." she said as she linked arms with me and we strode out of the woods. When we got back to the house I remembered something I needed to talk to her about.

"Is no one else coming?" I asked her. I guessed no one wanted to see me, not even Edward. Though, I wasn't too surprised about his not being here, but not even Jasper came with her.

"I didn't tell them, Bella."

"What? Why? I need help here!" My voice was rising.

_Of course she didn't tell them, dumby. _One of the voices in my head began. _She's ashamed of you, she probably just didn't want you to go on a killing rampage. Don't you remember? The whole Cullen family left you, not just Edward. His leaving might have hurt worse, but they don't love you either. _

"I had to get you ready first, Bella." she pleaded with me. "It would have killed Edward to see you as a newborn is supposed to look, though you look nothing like that. Actually, I'm baffled that you look as you do. But you need to understand that Edward is hurting still and he left so you wouldn't be like this."

"No, he left because he didn't love me." I was hurt, had he been lying this whole time to his family about why he left me? Had he not told them that tragic story where left me in the woods after he, unemotionally, told me he no longer had a care in the world for me?

"That's what _he_ told _you_, Bella. But I had been having visions of you becoming a Vampire from the day he met you. He didn't want this life for you, no matter what you said. He still loves you."

"Well, then, he's just going to have to keep suffering because I'll never make that mistake again." I told her with venom and stalked into the house.

I sat down on the couch in their living room. For a second, I just sat there, not knowing what to do, but I put my hand out and the remote glided right into it, just as my keys and cell phone had done.

"Tell me I did not just see that." Alice said with wide eyes.

"Is this not normal?" I asked, holding up the remote.

"No." She came to sit down next to me. "Do it again."

"Okay." I put the remote on the coffee table and held my hand out in front of me, maybe a foot away from the object. The remote floated straight into it, Alice's mouth dropped open.

_Always knew you were weird. _One voice spat.

_She is not, just different. _The other said weakly.

Alice didn't move, she just sat there, open mouthed. I waved my hand in front of her face a few times and she still didn't move.

"Alice!" I called. "ALICE!"

She finally looked at me with a stunned expression. "How long have you known you could do this?" she asked after a little while of silence.

"I found out yesterday when I went back to my hotel before coming here."

"And you just hold out your hand and it comes to you?"

"Well, I haven't tried it on many things, but I suppose that's the gist of it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought all Vamps could do it!"

"Did you ever once witness one of us move something with our minds?"

"Well, no, but… I don't know! I'm new at this!"

She laughed at me. "I understand, but it's so cool that you have a power! And this one is one that I've never seen before."

We played with my power for the rest of the week. As it turns out, I could pick up any object, and move it anywhere I wanted. I could even keep it suspended in the air. It was phenomenal and we were even getting to the point that I could pick Alice herself up off the ground.

"Ohmigosh! This is amazing!" she called down to me, laughing. She was now floating high above the house, and it was all my doing.

Then, all of a sudden, she went limp and her eyes rolled back. I was so scared that I had killed her or something, but then I remembered what she looked like when she had visions. I set her down on the ground and waited a few minutes. When she finally came around she was fine, but a little startled.

"Bella, go."

"What?" I was shocked.

"Bella, go inside and sit on the far side of the living room where you can't be seen from the front door." she ordered.

"Why, Alice? What did you see?"

"Edward is coming, Bella. He'll be here any minute. Now go and try to make yourself seem unnoticeable."

I couldn't believe it, Edward was coming!

_No, you don't have feelings for him anymore, right?_

_Yea, that would be bad. He may tell his family that he still loves you, but you can't deny the facts. You saw him that day, it wasn't a cruel joke or a really good ruse, he was telling the truth. So, there are no feeling for him?_

Of course not, I told them both. Or do I?

**EPOV **

I was sitting on the couch in my room when Esme came in, looking lovingly down upon me. I didn't deserve the motherly look, I didn't deserve anything but pain and suffering.

"Hey, hun." she said softly, taking a seat next to me. "Alice still isn't back and she hasn't called much."

"Mmhm." I mumble glumly. I knew where this was headed.

"I was wondering if you would go to Forks and check up on her. You don't have to stay for long, but your father and I would feel better if you at least talked to her and made sure she has everything under control."

"She's a big girl, Esme. The worst thing that could have happened to her would be getting lost in one of her mammoth closets."

"Edward, please. I'm worried about her." She played the guilt card on me, damn.

"Sure, Esme." I said, kissing her on the cheek and walking out the door.

I walked straight out to my Volvo, not saying a word to anyone. I felt bad about the way I was treating them, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't be happy anymore.

I drove the long drive to Forks in silence, even music reminded me of her. I couldn't take it; how was I going to be in that house when I know that I almost killed her there?

Pulling up to the old house, all the bad memories rushed back to me. Bella bleeding because of a paper cut. Jasper lounging toward her. Me pushing her into a table and cutting her. She was so brave when getting her stitches and she was so lovely all the time. I missed her so much and almost turned around to go look at her old house. I always wondered if it still smelled the same as it used to. If her voice still echoed in its halls.

But it wouldn't now. There is a new family living it, with two children in that little yellow room that used to be hers. They never wonder what went on in the forest right beside their house, never think of the tragedy that took place there.

After Bella ran away, Charlie didn't last long. A few months later, Victoria came and was looking for Bella. Charlie told her he didn't know where she had gone, that I had broken up with her and she ran away and never calls. Victoria didn't take this news lightly and killed him.

After the Charlie incident, Victoria turned to Renée and Phil for answers about Bella. They didn't know anything either and she killed them too.

When Bella got the news of her parents deaths, she became a hunter. Victoria was her first kill, from what I heard. I didn't hear much about her after that except that we soon had a dwindling population because Bella was picking them off one by one. She was now being hired out by other Vampires and Supes to do the job for them.

As I got out of my car, I heard Alice rustling around inside. I also smelt her everywhere. What the hell was this girl doing?

I walked stiffly up the steps to the house that I had hoped never to return to. Alice opened the front door before I even had a chance to knock. She stood in the door frame, blocking my entrance into the house. She acted like she was blocking me from something, or something from me?

I tried listening to her thoughts, but they were filled with clothes. Or was that a ploy to make me think there was nothing going on?

Edward, I told myself, you're being wildly paranoid.

"Hey, Alice. Esme sent me to check up on you. I told her you didn't need-" I stopped mid-sentence. Someone else was in the house, a vampire. But I wasn't getting any thoughts from them. Only one person was able to shield me from their thoughts, and they weren't a Vampire. I pushed past Alice before she saw it coming. "Alice, who else is here?"

And just then, as if in a dream, my angel walked out of the living room and into the foyer. I thought I would never see her again, and there she was, standing in front of me.

"Hello, Edward." she spoke shyly to me. And then it hit me, she was the other person in the house. My angel was now a monster like me. My Bella was a Vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello, Edward." I said quietly. I wasn't sure how he would react, but iknew it wasn't going to be a joyful reunion.

It seemed like it took him forever to figure out what was going on, but in actuality it took mere seconds. I noticed immediately when he realized what I was, what had become of me in his absence. I'm sure it sounds like I blame him for it happening and in some ways I do.

Sometimes I say to myself, 'If he hadn't left you, you would still be human. You would have gone to college. Gotten a real job. Your parents wouldn't be dead.' then I retract those comments, knowing they are truly false. It was al my fault.

If I had stayed, Charlie wouldn't have been murdered and neither would my mother or Phil. I could have gone to college. Could have gotten a real job. This job turned me into a vampire and I chose it. It is solely my fault and no one else's, though I wish it were someone else's burden to bare. Wish I was only watching some sad movie on _Lifetime. _A girl gets her heart broken and ruins her life.

Edward is screaming and it instantly brings me back to what is going on. "Alice, what is _this_?" he yells, pointing a finger at me. What a pompous jerk! A '_this_'! That's all I am! I was infuriated.

"Is that all I am anymore? A 'this'? I'm not good enough for you so I'm not good enough for a name either?" I shouted at him.

He took no notice of my tantrum. "Alice, what have you done?" His eyes bulged with anger, almost popping out of his head. He reminded me so much of an English teacher I had back in Phoenix, Mr. Nall. I was always afraid that his eyes would one day finally escape his too small head.

"Actually," Alice said to him. "She put that outfit together herself. Her own clothes too. Stylish, isn't it?"

"Alice!" he bellowed. She flinched when he took a step closer to her, I was afraid too.

"Jesus, Edward!" I yelled as I jumped between them. "Do you really think she did this to me? After all these years of zero contact, on your request I presume, do you really honestly believe that she would ruin my life like this?"

"She's here, isn't she?" he screamed right back, I had never seen him this mad before. I didn't even know he had it in him. "She knew before any of us, so she must have something to do with it!"

"She tried to help me, Edward. Incase you haven't noticed yet, I'm not a normal newborn. We've been working together on how to figure this whole thing out."

"Exactly." Alice said, putting her two cents into the conversation. "I was only trying to help. Actually, she has a really cool power." She was almost jumping when she started to talk about what I could do.

"I already know she can shield." Edward said flatly. He still couldn't' hear my thoughts. Well, well, well, Mr. Perfect isn't so amazing after all.

"It goes _way_ beyond that. Show him, Bella!" Alice screeched in my ear.

I hesitated, but why the hell no show him what he's been missing?

I put my hands out toward Edward he stared worriedly at them. "Don't be such a baby, Edward." I scolded, a smile playing on the edges of my mouth.

I felt the power surge through me as I moved him off the floor, it was amazing. Like electricity running though the length of my body and out of the tips of my fingers. Edward began to rise from the ground and his face made all of this worth while. His expression was a mixture of aw and scared shitless. My smirk widened.

I place him back on his feet and he just stood there. "Edward?" I began after a moment of silence. "You okay?"

He finally looked at me. There was fear in his eyes, but it was quickly clouded away by the look he used to give me. Love. His eyes smoldered stronger than they ever had before. I nearly melted at the site when the voices began again.

_What the hell, Bella? Are you and idiot? Do you not remember what we've been through? He left! He doesn't' love you! But as soon as he looks at you like that you are reduced to a puddle of goo._

I am not, I told her.

_Might want to wipe the drool off your lip then. _The other voice chimed in.

Shut up!

_Then don't fall for it. _They said in unison.

It's bad when the voices in your head gang up on you.

During my argument with myself I hadn't notice Edward speaking, he was just as excited as Alice. They were acting lie real siblings. "Bella! That was amazing! Can you do that with everything, or just people?"

Without answering I put my hand out toward the vase on the table across from the front door. As if it was pulled by a string, it rose from the table. I put it back down and Edward started off again with complements and questions, none of which I heard.

My mind was whirling. He looked at me like because of what I could do. Before I was nothing, but once he found out I was special… Was it all a ploy?

_Um, duh._

_He's not the Edward you knew. Maybe he never was._

"Bella?" it was Alice, but I paid her no mind. Her hand was on my shoulder and she was looking at me with worry clearly written all over her features.

"Um, I have to go." I said absently.

"What?" Edward took a step toward me. "But I've so many more questions."

"Alice knows as much as I do, if not more." My voice held no expression. I didn't wait for a reply form him when I turned to Alice. "I'll be back in a few hours. There's just something I need to do." I had no idea what that was at the time, but I knew I needed to do it. I turned without looking at either of them and fled the scene.

"Bella!" Edward yelled after me, but I was already too far away for it to matter.

I ran as fast as I could, didn't know what direction, and frankly, I didn't care. I needed to get away. Needed to be by myself. Though lately, being by myself I was never really alone.

_Finally come to your senses, eh?_

_You should have left earlier. I mean, he did break your heart and ruin your life._

"I ruined my own life." I said aloud.

_But he was a factor in it._

"Stop!" I screamed.

The voices quieted to a hush and finally ceased.

So much better. Now I could hear the faint rustle of the matted leaves beneath my feet, the whisper of the owl's wings above me, the ocean – far, far in the west – moaning against the beach. Hear this, and nothing more. Feel nothing but speed, nothing but the pull of muscles, sinew, and bone, working together in harmony as the miles disappeared behind me.

Wouldn't it be nice to be able to do that? Disappear. Never to return unless it's what you wanted.

My minded wandered as I ran and I didn't really pay attention to where I was headed. As I looked at my surroundings though, I knew exactly where I had landed myself. My father's grave.

I stared at the headstone that I didn't get to pick out. Read the words I wasn't able to write. Saw the plot I didn't get to choose for his final resting place. Felt the petals of the flowers that I was unable to place beside him. And I experienced the sorrow that burned in the pit of my chest that I put there at my father's expense.

Because I ran away, I wasn't there to protect him and I wasn't there to comfort him in his last hours. I didn't even know that it had happened until after the fact. After his funeral was months passed and people were beginning to forget the great man that was Charlie Swan, my father.

I stared at the words written above him. _Loving Father and Friend. He will be missed greatly. _They looked so impersonal, like someone who knew nothing of Charlie engraved this and threw it in the ground.

I couldn't stand to be there and see how awful they treated him, I ran. Faster than I had before, as far as I could, just to get away from the thoughts filling my head. At least there were no voices.

I stopped when I felt something tingle on my arm, it was the strangest sensation. Warmth? Looking down I noticed the sun had broken through the clouds. The rays of light were splotchy from the cover of the leaves overhead. One beam shown down on my forearm making the spot sparkle like millions of diamonds.

I used to think Edward looked so beautiful in the sun with his shimmering skin. Now all it makes me think of is being a monster. A murderer of innocence. A vampire in all definition. I sank to the ground and let the tearless sobs roll through me like thunder.

I sat there for hours, unable to make myself move after the realization of what I had done to myself and my family. I didn't just ruin my own life, I ended their's. I would never forgive myself for being so self-absorbed that I let this happen to them.

"Bells?" A husky, breathless voice said from behind me. I turned to see that Jacob was standing a few feet from me, clad except in a pair of cut-offs.

"Jake." I turned my body towards him, but couldn't move much. I want to stay out of the light.

"I guess you're back with Cullen. You smell like those disgusting leeches. I don't see how you cou–" I cut him off to tell him the truth.

"Jake," I began. "It isn't like that."

"No, Bella. It _is _like that! He broke your heart and I'm the one that picked up the pieces. How long has it been since I saw you last? Three years? You could have at least told me you were leaving, but instead I got the same crappy goodbye letter that everyone else did. Bella, I love you. Did that not matter to you at all?"

"It isn't like that." I said again. "It never was. None of this is about you. I gave you that so called 'crappy goodbye letter' because I knew that if I talked to you face-to-face I wouldn't be able to leave."

"Why did you leave?" His eyes were filled with hurt.

"It wasn't easy, but I couldn't stay here and pretend I was happy for you and Charlie and everyone else. It was killing me, I was suffocating.'

"Do you even know what happened to Charlie?" He was angry now and rubbing my face in my mistakes like a dog that pissed on the living room carpet.

"Of course I do, Jacob. Just because I left doesn't mean I stopped loving him. And by the way, I killed the bitch that did that to him and my mom and my step-father. So don't play that card with me like I'm some inconsiderate child, okay?"

"You killed a bloodsucker?" He was happy about it, about me murdering someone.

"She wasn't going to get away with that." I said softly.

"I knew you could to it!" Jacob ran over to me and in an instant he had his arms wrapped around me in a bear hug with the biggest smile on his face. The smile vanished quickly when he felt my body temperature, which was less than that of an ice block. His nose was scrunched up when he smelt me close up.

"Bella? What's going on? Why are you so cold?" he dropped me to the ground where I land lithely on my feet. He frowned down at me.

"See, that's the other part I was getting to about it being not like you thought it was."

"No!" He was shaking violently. "No!" he repeated.

"Jake, please." I begged.

"No! You're one of them! You're a vamp!"

"It's not like I asked of it to happen. For the past three years I've been around the world killing them. That's what I did, it was my job."

"If you hated them so much, then why are you one of them?" He was shaking less, but he was still mad.

"I messed up, was distracted or something, I don't know. It just happened."

"No, saying 'it just happened' is for little mistakes like having a one night stand or something, not being turned! Did Edward to this?"

"God no! I can't stand him."

"You smell like him."

"And you smell like Leah, am I supposed to think something is going on there?"

He was quiet for a long time. "You don't have a soul anymore." It wasn't a question, his mid was already made up.

"No, you see, it's a medical procedure. They take out your soul to make room for more sarcasm." He smiled half-heartedly at me, not at all like the Jacob Black I once knew. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me about it. I mean about what happened to you." he said softly. He had stopped shaking then and was just standing there. Another person to feel guilty about.

"Okay," I said as he took a seat beside me on the soft ground.

"You reek."

"You don't smell too hot either." I got a real smile from that and started to tell him what happened, starting with the day I left Forks.

**EPOV **

"How could you not tell me about her?" I was still yelling at Alice even though Bella had left at least four hours ago. I was so worried about where she had gone, if something had happened to her, if she would forgive me. I couldn't believe I had yelled at her like that. I made her run like she did before.

"And have you be like this _and_ there be a possibility that she be a normal newborn with red eyes and bloodlust? Do you think I'm stupid?" she said aloud, but what I heard were her thoughts.

_It would have killed you. You love her and she could have been really bad. Don't you understand?_

"Why didn't you tell anyone else?"

"They can't block you like I can."

"Well, you're not doing too great a job right now."

"I'm not trying. If I wanted to, I could, but you already know. And you already made her run. Why the screaming match, anyway? You're not the aggressive type and you almost started a fight in the foyer."

"I don't know, it was tough. The girl I love – the one I left so she wouldn't be a Vampire – was standing in front of me as a Vampire. What was I supposed to think?"

"The better of people. You've always done that and then all of a sudden, bam, you don't give people the benefit of the doubt."

"I could have handled it better."

"Yes." _You could have handled it any other way than what you actually did. _Her head finished for her.

"It's just hard, Alice. Seeing her after so long."

"I know."

"Did she say anything about me?" I was hopeful, too hopeful for my own good.

"You really hurt her, I don't think she can really get over that." I didn't say anything, so she continued. "She just needs her space for now, you can't imagine what she's been going through and we still have to talk to Carlisle."

"Yea, you're right." I went back to my spot bye the window next to the front door to watch for her. I'd been standing there for most of the time since she'd left. I used my ability to sense anyone around that might have seen her when I came across a certain shifter. _Jacob._

My face turned in disgust when I smelled him getting closet, I listened even harder.

_I can't believe it! She killed all those Vamps? I have to say, I'm proud of her. She sure has grown up. And she sure is beautiful, I didn't think she could look any better than she used to, but man, she's hot._

I felt the growl erupt through my chest. I was going to kill this dog.

_Damn, she's fast too. I don't get why she wants to go back to those leeches, especially the jerk that left her. Whatever, I believe her when she says she hates him._

She hates me? I left the window, I didn't want to see them get here together. AS I plopped down on the couch, Alice came running into the room. She looked terrified.

"Edward, I can't see her anymore! She's gone, I've been looking and looking for her future to see when she'll be back and I can't find anything! What could've happened?"

"She's with the pups." I said with no emotional infliction in my voice.

"What? How do you know?"

""Are you intentionally dense?" I was being rude because of my bad humor, she didn't deserve that. "Alice, I heard the thing thinking about her. It's Jacob Black. They're on their way back. Calm down."

"Humph." She didn't like when she couldn't use her power, it was like having a third eye sewn shut. "She hasn't had any contact with them since she ran away three years ago." she said like it would console me, she failed. Epically.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. When she left earlier, she didn't have a clue where she was going, she just left."

"_Super_." My bad mood was effecting my tone again. "It doesn't matter, I don't care. Why should I care? Bella is just another Vampire in this world."

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"It doesn't matter." I repeated.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Stupid insight pixie. I got up off the couch when I smelled Bella's scent. Strawberry, but slightly Vampiric. And of course she was covered in _its_ scent. Disgusting.

She opened the door with a smile on her face and Jacob trailing behind her. "Hey. I was running and Jacob stumbled upon me."

"_Goody_."

"Hello, Jacob." Alice said, glowering at me.

"Hi, Alice." Jacob responded politely. "Edward."

"Mhm." I mumbled. Both Alice and Bella scowled at me.

"I never asked you to come, Edward. You can leave if you're not happy." Bella said angrily.

"Nope, I'm good." She continued to glare at me for a moment before turning to Alice to tell her all about her run.

Sometimes I just wish I could disappear, never to return unless it's what I wanted.


	5. Not the new chapter

To all my readers I have to say that I'm so so so so so sorry. I don't understand why it has taken me so long to stop my procrastination habits, but they will stop and soon. First it was summer, then 4h, then disney world, then band camp and now school. Even with that, it is no excuse because I know how mad I get when stories randomly cut off and it takes two months for the next chapter update. I know, I'm a jerk. But I'm now writing as much as I can everyday and will update as soon as I can to make up for my absence. I hope you like what I'm writing now, my style has changed a bit since the last time I wrote, hope it's not too noticeable or disliked. J thanks all


	6. Adoption Notice

Hello, everyone. I'm so terribly sorry to all my readers for doing this to you, but I cannot finish this story. It is however, up for adoption. If you would like to adopt it, please private message me and I would love to talk to you about what you might plan to do with it. If I have multiple people ask about it, this process might take some time, but hopefully it won't. Also, if you do end up continuing this story, I would love to give you any of my notes about where I was going with the story or some of my backstory on the characters. Thank you for reading and reviewing this fic, it really means a lot to me to know that so many people liked it and want me to finish.

My other story is also up for adoption if you would like to check that out.

Thanks again!

Emily.


End file.
